


Born to Be His

by MoonStoneCat125



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gymnastics, Hurt, Imprinting, Love, Magic, Mates, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Witch - Freeform, Wolves, alternative universe, soulamtes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStoneCat125/pseuds/MoonStoneCat125
Summary: Kayla Morgan-Swan. Older sister to Bella Swan. She's been in Forks for nearly 2 years now and this is the first tiem she's cought the Cullens eye. She perfect in every way but she doesn't force this on you. She's happy with herself and Loved unconditionally to those she lets close. But, she holds a secrets as dangerous as the one the Cullens. But she is made to be with them. Follow as we find out her secrets. This is her happily ever after.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Born to Be His

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything of Twilight, or the character. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only person I won is Kayla and her story and attributes. I have based her looks after myself.**

The classroom was abuzz with chatter. There was a new student today and the small school was excited, the town of Forks rarely get many new people. The last person being Kayla Morgan-Swan. And today, almost two years later, her little sister is now joining the school. Bella Swan.

For saying they were in a class, the teacher was doing absolutely nothing to corral the students and make them work. Kayla sat at her desk on the far right of the classroom, next to the window, concentrating on her workbook, valiantly trying to ignore the gossip queens to her left.

“I saw her this morning, getting out of that god-awful looking truck. She dresses like a boy! But it should prove to be interesting, we hardly get new people and her sisters been here two years already and is as much of a loner as the Cullen’s!” The High-pitched fake voice of Jessica Stanley spoke louder than usual, no doubt trying to get a rise which Kayla ignored as usual. She wasn’t lying about anything; she was just being mean and cruel with it.

“Speaking of Cullen’s, have you seen Rosalie? They went away on that long weekend and I’m 100% sure that her boobs are bigger, and she’s had her nose done. I mean, their foster dad is a doctor so I’m sure they have the money and connections but come of, if your going to have plastic surgery, at least make it less obvious.” The nasally voice of Lauren Mallory piped up next and the rest of the girls in the gaggle laughed obnoxiously.

Eyes nearly rolling out of her head, she looked up to see if the teacher was going to speak up, but their English teacher was sitting reclined back in their chair, reading Shakespeare. Again.   
Sighing with annoyance, she put her pen down and leant to her left and hissed as the over girls.

“Or maybe your trying to stir things up and spread gossip because Rosalie is naturally pretty and doesn’t need to be fake unlike you lot of tramps. Now, I’m trying to focus here which you lot should all be too so why don’t you shut your mouth and get on with your work. Just because the teachers not bothering to do anything but read today, doesn’t mean that what we’re learning isn’t going to be important later.” Leaning back to her seat, Kayla picker her pen up to continue writing, not caring at any further comments from them and hoping they weren’t about to make a further scene.

Two rows back, the blonde in question who she defended was sitting there with a surprised and speculative look on her face as she gazed at the back of the red heads body. Rosalie thought to herself about this girl. She knew who she was, she’d moved here not long after the Cullen’s had after all and there was massive uproar in the school because of it. But since then, she’s kept out of sight for the most part, not making a spectacle of herself. Up until now, the only time she hears the other speak was to answer or ask a teacher a question, Jessica being quite right in saying she was a loner.

Going back to her own work, Rosalie decided to bring this up with her siblings and husbands when this period was over, and lunch began.

**~Page Break~**

The cafeteria was full of people, chattering away and the smell of various foods wafted along the room in waves. Kayla sat in her usual seat in the corner of the room, on a table on her own. Headphones in and playing one of her playlists, she ignored the world around her. On the table was a Microsoft Pro tablet and a bag full wool which she was currently sifting through to grab her crocheting hook and starting up where she left off. The pattern for the blanket was on her tablet and she used it for guidance as she let the rest of the world move around her.

Across the room, the Cullen’s sat in their usual spaces as well, ignored food trays sat in front of them as they quietly spoke and watched the group of humans, they had to call peers. Rosalie saw the new girl go and sit with Jessica and Lauren and their group and couldn’t help but scoff in distaste at how very plain she looked.

Emmett nudged her in the side and sent her a questioning look as Jasper spoke up on the other side of her. “What’s the problem Rose.” His southern accent had always soothed her and the rest of their family as well and to this day she doesn’t know if it’s due to his abilities or just his voice.

“Look at the new girl. She’s just so… Plain.” Distain coated her every word and they all quickly glanced over that way to see and couldn’t help but agree. Brown hair, Brown eyes, average height, straight figure pale complexion. Nothing to write home about that’s for sure.

Edward tried to focus his mind on her thoughts but there were too many in the room for him to pinpoint a new one before turning back to his siblings and picking up on a latent thought in Rosalie’s head. _‘Her sister is much prettier than her although I do wonder why she’s sat with those girls rather than her family’_

“Who’s her sister?” The question was out of the blue, but coming from Edward, they were all very much used to the random answer and questions he would get from their minds.

“Kayla Morgan-Swan, she’s the red head sat across the room on her own… Crocheting.” The last part of the sentence was pushed out in a slight questioning tone as she noticed what the small girl was doing. “She defended me against Stanley and her disciples in English and it made me wonder how we’d never really noticed her before.” Blonde hair swept over her should as she moved to rest more against Emmett and looked around her family to see they too were thinking.

There was silence between them for a few moments before movement caught their attention and their eyes were pulled to the very girl in question as she stood, headphones still in and she dodged around people with skill the shows she’s done this many times before and headed to the vending machine to grab a drink. Her legs were encased in footless black leggings and her dress was a grey and light pink short fit and flare skater dress with capped sleeves. Her red har fell to lower back and had natural waves throughout it. What they all noticed immediately thought, was how short she was.

“She’s tiny! I think we’ve finally found someone smaller than Alice!” Emmett’s boisterous laugh and voice spread across the room and many stares were sent their direction, but they paid no attention.

“She is quite small, yet she holds her head high and her posture is immaculate. I don’t sense any embarrassment or shyness or self-loathing from her. In fact, I don’t sense all that much from her.” Rosalie’s “twin” spoke up again, moving his gaze from the redhead to the rest of his family, lest she become aware of 5 pairs of eyes on her.

“She’s been here almost as long as us, but I suppose she kept herself to herself and that’s why we’ve never noticed her before. Edward, what’s her thoughts like, can you sense them from here?” Alice spoke up then, wondering if his gift will reach her from here.

Edward concentrated on her and on the corner and sifted through the voices and minds of all those around him until he encountered hers. Immediately he was blown away. Her mind moved a mile a minute and had more wave lengths and tangents going on than he knew what to do with. He couldn’t make out her actual thoughts as she was having them due to the activity going on inside her head but could see that she was already planning on another six blankets and the wool she would use and the patters to go along with this. He pulled out quickly and relayed all this to the others.

“Her mind is not like any of those in here. It moves as fast as we do. How she is able to focus on any one thing at a time surprises me.” His face was full of wonder and the others on the table spread their gaze back to the table across the room, wondering just how different this girl was to the those around her and why they had never noticed before.

Mind made up, Rosalie pushed her chair back gathering the attention of her siblings and lover. “I’m going to go over and say thank you for defending me in English. Something about her draws me in now I’ve noticed her, and I can’t help but think that maybe she’s destined to know us as well.” This was very out of the ordinary for Rosalie, as she hated most things to do wit humans and waned to the limit their interactions with them as much as possible.

Before she could stand, Alice gasped quietly and went still, a vacant look on her face, giving away the fact she was having a vision. Jasper grasped her hand and arm pulling her towards him and focusing his whole attention on her and Edward allowed himself to be pulled into it.

_It was all in black and white and the vision was hazy round the edges, as if she couldn’t fully see everything going on. The Cullen family were there, coupled off and standing with each other, love in their eyes when Kayla appeared in a wonderful ball gown and took everyone’s breath away. Jasper, being the closest to her entrance bowed to her and pulled her into a fast pace waltz spinning her out and back in, much to her enjoyment. Words were spoken between them, but no sound came out. On the next turn he spun her into the arms on Emmett who lifted her immediately. You could see the laughter on her face and the grin on his but again no sounds appeared. Edwards was the next one she was passed around to who corrected her grip on his shoulder with a grin and she playfully slapped the back of his head. It seems as thought the song came to a stop as they pulled apart and she did a low curtsy and he bowed to her, as in the olden times of when Carlisle was born._

_Taking her hand Edward turned them and led them over to where Carlisle was stood and bowed, letting his father take her hand. Kayla couldn’t take her eyes of the blonde and he was very much the same. Music started up again and this time Alice and Edward could hear it. It was a very old song, from the 1600’s adapted into modern day and Carlisle led her into the centre of the dance floor for them to take centre stage and start dancing._

_It started off slow, and moving, following each other around before speeding up slightly and moving into a wonderful waltz of the time, with lifts and turns, spinning out further and further as the songs went on. On the final note, Carlisle bent her backwards over his arm for a few seconds before letting her up. As before, Kayla did a low curtsey and Carlisle bowed to her before lifting her chin, bringing her up to standing and laying a loving kiss on her lips. Pulling back from the kiss, she grinned up at him, enhancing the height different between the two before pulling both her hands up level with her head on her rights side and clapping twice for the music to start again._

Both Alice and Edwards were grinning ear to ear as the vision ended and Alice couldn’t help her gleeful whisper of “She’s Carlisle mate!”. Everyone around the table couldn’t control their smiles at that and that solidified Rosalie’s resolve as she stood and headed over to the far table with a single red head sat upon it, almost every eye in the cafeteria on her and her not caring one bit.

** I haven’t written anything for almost 5 years now! I’ve just been going over my old fanfiction and I can’t believe it’s been 5 years! Please, let me know what you think. I will accept constructive criticism of any kind. Let me know if I’m being too descriptive or not descriptive enough and most of all enjoy and I will see you when I next update! **


End file.
